


Office affair

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Series: Prompt dump [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Seungkwan screams to the world that Jihoon and Soonyoung are dating but no one seems to believe in him.





	Office affair

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this [tweet](https://twitter.com/kwonj_hoon/status/1183067073208930304) and I knew I have to write it...it might not be as good as you expected..but yeah...here you go.

"And because of all these reason Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung are dating." Seungkwan finished his speech which he had been giving for past fifteen minutes, consisting of facts leading to how their boss and their general manager were dating.

"That's sound so fake." Chan groaned and Seungkwan glared at him.

"Excuse me? I spent whole night putting all these together,and these are as real as the sun."

"Um okay the comparison was weird, but tell me even if I believed you then what's the outcome? Like what we get from this." Mingyu asked, Seokmin nod and Chan just rolled his eye. 

"What you get from this? Huh? Are to out if your mind? This is THE news you air heads. Lee Jihoon the arrogant, asshole ice prince boss dating our sunshine always giggling team manager. I am hundred percent sure that boss is black mailing Soonyoung hyung."

Before the three other could say anything the door of the meeting room opened and Lee Jihoon was staring at them.

"Boo Seungkwan, where is the file you were suppose to give complete today? And what the hell you all doing here not working in your places?"

"Ah we were just...." Mingyu didn't know what to say.

"We all were having a discussion, we'll leave now." Seokmin smiled brightly and they all knew Jihoon would fell for the innocence of the man. Seungkwan still didn't know why people thought Seokmin was innocent. Like where have you seen an innocent person dancing on a poll the whole night of their birthday all drunk. Guess we are never talking about that.

"What were you even doing?" Jihoon asked Seungkwan as he was the last one to leave the room, following his boss from behind. 

"I was unleashing the truth that you and Kwon Soonyoung are actually dating." 

Jihoon might have a scary aura but he was pretty easy going most of the times, except deadline and work hours, basically every hour. So in conclusion the laughter were rare. 

"How many times I have to tell you me and Soonyoung are not dating." 

"What? How can you lie in my face so bravely when I saw you two kissing in the offcie." 

"And I told you he wasn't kissing me but taking something away from my eyes." Jihoon scoffed. 

"yeah.. Sure." Seungkwan snort. 

"you just wait Lee Jihoon I'm gonna unleash your secret to this whole world" and Jihoon just laugh as he walked off. 

..... 

"Blink twice if you are being black mailed by Lee Jihoon and are forced to date him." Seungkwan secretly whispered to Soonyoung who gave him a confuse look. 

"Am I suppose to be black mailed by our boss?" he raised his brow in question. 

"Don't play dumb Kwon I know you are dating Jihoon." 

"How are you so sure." 

"That's boo instincts."

"Well this boo instinct is really bad because it's not the truth." 

"I practically saw you two having a date on Sunday ." 

"I was meeting him for office reason." 

"on Sunday? Huh? You think I'm an idiot... Who the fuck meet in Sunday for office work?" 

"We do... And also language Seungkwan this is offcie and I'm still Your superior." 

"Superior my ass you are just a big fucking liar." 

..... 

"Seungkwan is really feisty three days." Soonyoung said as he snuggled into Jihoon's embrace. 

"Yeah kinda fun to watch especially when no one believes him." Jihoon giggled as he wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist, letting his lover to snuggle into him more. 

"You are evil, also his luck... How come its always him who ran into us. He practically barge into us kissing and the. He saw us on our date." Soonyoung said, eyes closed taking in Jihoon's scent which always calmed him down. 

"Yeah he sure have some good instincts, but sadly luck is not on his side." Jihoon smiled as he stoke soonyoung's hair lulling him to sleep. 

.... 

"I'm telling you I saw them kissing in the office." Seungkwan almost screamed, Jeonghan looked really relaxed as he didn't even spare any glance at him sipping his coffee. Seungcheol just shook his head before filling his mug with hot water while Joshua looked at him with mixture of sympathy and pity. 

"I'm sorry Kwan but you are just mistaking it." Joshua said softly. 

"All in your imagination." Jeonghan sipped his coffee. 

"I'm their friend and I can tell you that you are hundred percent wrong." Seungcheol said.

"Tch you all are blind let me tell you, the day I expose those two is the day you all bow down to me." 

"Yeah yeah.. I do hope to see that day some day." Jeonghan smirked and Seungkwan knew that he was being made fun of so he stomp his feet before leaving the coffee counter. 

....... 

"Why did you even bring this in the office?" 

"It's my cat and my office I can't do whatever I want, just hold these files for me and follow." Jihoon was annoyed.

"Why do I always have to stuck with your shit." Seungkwan sighed, Jihoon glared at him but didn't say anything. 

Seungkwan eyes the cat and the sight was really disgusting(ly cute) to be honest as the kitten clinged to Jihoon licking him all over or just plainly scratching him and Jihoon looking at it so fondly smiling at his antic. 

The door opened and they walked out, Seungkwan still carrying Jihoon's files. They both walked to the office, they had to cross the whole hall before reaching Jihoon's room. 

"Is this a cat?" Jun and Wonwoo walked over followed by Vernon, eyes filled with excitement as they scanned the little animal. 

"yeah it's mine, it wasn't leaving me today so I just brought it here." Jihoon answered. 

"Oh let me let me.." Jun tried to take the kitten away from Jihoon but it clawed his small hands on Jihoon's shirt not wanting to depart. 

"Oh... It attached to you." wonwoo said. 

"Haha yeah.. It is..." Jihoon looked at the kitten lovingly.

They tried again but kitten refused to let go. 

"Awww. I really wanted to hold it." Jun mumbled, 

"Just pat him." Minghao said form behind. 

And then Wonwoo and Jun and hand all spent almost ten minutes patting the small furry and Seungkwan just stayed their rolling his eyes because the files were really heavy. 

"guys.. Please.. I'm gonna die from this just walk to the room will you." 

Jihoon nod as he walked over, at that moment almost everyone was there watching the cute interaction between the small animal and the people who were patting it. 

When suddenly Soonyoung walked out his cubical. And said. 

"Why no one is working? " he asked as he was still unknown to the presence of t he small kitten in the office. It took a second for the kitten to perk up its ears as it turned its head away to see where the voice came from. In an instant it separated itself away from Jihoon, sprinting towards Soonyoung. Soonyoung was bewildered as he the small animal jumped into his hands, but once he saw who it was a warm smile spread on his lips. 

"snowy you are here." he said as he rubbed his cheeks with the kitten. 

Everyone was shocked as they saw the scene unfold. 

Seungkwan smirked as he looked at them with a big smile on his face. 

"Told you so." 

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and walked towards Soonyoung. 

"hurry up we don't have time." he ordered Seungkwan who just huffed in annoyance and jogged towards his boss. 

..... 

"See I told you I will unreveal the truth someday." Seungkwan said as he put the files down on the desk while Jihoon was patting the cat who was clinging to Soonyoung. "And by the way you both are fucking disgusting." 

"Well thank you Seungkwan and now you can leave." Jihoon said while Soonyoung smiled. 

"Give me some credit here for being a good detective." 

"It was all snowy work though, you weren't getting with your instincts anywhere." 

"So you do admit you were lying. Are you even a little bit ashamed." 

"No... I am just protecting my personal life." 

"If you care about your personal life you wouldn't be sucking each other face off in the office." Seungkwan said, Soonyoung blushed while Jihoon just snort. 

"You shouldn't be coming to some other person room with out permission. "

" This is an office Mr Lee Jihoon and we all work here and we need to be in contact with our boss to supervise us and I don't want my boss and my general Manger to be kissing when I enter a room for a work reason."

"Okay that's it. Seungkwan you win. Thank you now you can leave. " Soonyoung said who was now blushing madly 

Seungkwan smiled as he left the room like he won a lotery or something, probably going to boat to everyone about his suces.

"Huh so now we are exposed."

"We never hid it from them." Jihoon said,closing the distance between him and Soonyoung. snowy had already jumped off sensing what his owners were going to do next.

"We didn't tell them either." soonyoung smiled looking down at jihoon, the distance decreasing between their face.

"They never asked." JIhoon mumbled against the lips before licking Soonyoung's lips taking them in for a kiss.

......

Seungkwan was standing there outside with a proud smile on his face as all the office members were looking at the scene shockingly,they really need to tell jihoon that the window was open and they did see their boss and their team manger locking lips.

"you all owe me a feast you know." Seungkwan smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you All enjoyed it...
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
